Talk:Powers (Mass Effect 3)
Leaked? Has this information actually been leaked? Or is this just speculation? 17:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC)RW :It is most certainly not speculation. The information comes from the E3 gameplay demo of Mass Effect 3. Lancer1289 18:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Proximity mine? If I remember correctly the E3 video also showed a glimpse of the powers of other class members. I cannot recall every single one of them, but Garrus had an ability called proximity mine, that, I remember. I'll watch the video again to confirm it. --Xarex 18:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know about squadmate powers, so we only have Shepard's listed for the moment. When we get more information, we'll post it, and this arose because of conflicts with names of powers. Lancer1289 19:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, well I actually found the part in the E3 video, just for future reference. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjDt3N9H210&feature=mh_lolz&list=FL4eqNDEufjT8 Starts right after the 9:15 mark. Worth noting that Shepard had an ability called 'Fortitude', might be passive. Again, video just for future reference only. --Xarex 19:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't think thats the right video. :Indeed, the link goes to a video with the music for Afterlife. Lancer1289 16:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Broken YouTube link The link for the reference to the new powers goes nowhere. Is this the video you wanted? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ui5Y0hdKF8c-- 06:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) AI Hacking? Isn't the AI Hacking removed from game and now is called Sabotage? :No AI Hacking is still there and Sabotage is something that is returning from Mass Effect. They weren't the same in Mass Effect, and I don't think they will be the same now. Lancer1289 21:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Right, Ai hacking isnt in screenshot, i missed it. Pragz 21:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll remove it, if you don't mind, we don't have confirmation for this one. Pragz 21:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Carnage Returns As said herehttp://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/116231640459644928 and herehttp://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/116233207816527872. Also, Vega is confirmed to have ithttp://twitter.com/#!/PWatamaniuk/status/116226967224852480. --Soren7550 00:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Recharge times wasnt it said that you no longer had to wait for the recharge anymore as it was taken out of the game? --6 Xero 9 17:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure on that, but I highly doubt it. I know BioWare said they were making changes, but removing cooldown doesn't really make much sense. Lancer1289 17:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) In the demo I played, there was power recharge times. But I do remember hearing something along the lines of using a biotic power won't effect you using a tech power soon after (something along the lines of that). Keep in mind though, I heard that a while ago, so I don't know if that still rings true. --Soren7550 22:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) New Biotic Power, Nova, Revealed in Today's Episode of Bioware Pulse Don't know how to edit but I thought Id inform the editors of this new Biotic Power. Watch today's, 12/1/11 episode of Bioware Pulse to see it -- 18:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take a look at this in about an hour. Lancer1289 18:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok I watched the most recent episode, which is listed as #58, and there was no mention of a new power. So if that wasn't the most recent episode, then please clarify which one. Lancer1289 20:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Im assuming based on the fact that "Nova" is listed under powers and has withstood the test of time without being deleted that the video has been viewed and the nova ability has been confirmed-- 03:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Someone linked BioWare Pulse's YouTube account. Which is demonstrated at the bottom of the page. Lancer1289 03:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Tag Addition Ok we need some more organization on this page, and as of now, we have some unsourced information. Currently, I plan to do some reoganization on the page and after it is done, I'll poast what I attempted to do and what still needs to be sourced. This is going to take a while. Lancer1289 20:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok I did what I could, but I also looked for accurate information for some of the other powers not referenced, and try as I could, I could not find them. Anyway, what I did was put references next to the power name for powers specific to one class, as far as we know, and for ones that are across multiple classes, referenced each individually. I made an exception for Fitness as it has been confirmed that it will be available to all classes. I know the rest of the items on this page are sourced somewhere, but I could not find the information, so I am putting this here in the hopes that they can be sourced because if they are not within a week, we will have to remove them. I will also remove them from the ME3 page if they cannot be sourced as well, and add new information based on the sources we have. Lancer1289 22:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) There is no more "Fottitude" It's now called: Fitness http://i.minus.com/ibaVxTCkS5FmiR.jpg (e3) http://i.minus.com/iVxig6HB1U7qs.jpg (latest build) Pragz 22:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :What is this power called "Forttitude" because I've never heard of it before. Regardless however, I only see that for the Soldier, not any other class. If you are yet again withholding information, then share it. Otherwise, it stays as we have other information. Lancer1289 00:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Removing tag, as information is all sourced from the game now, and organised correctly following the Powers article.JakePT 08:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC)